


Begin Again

by tinypyomin



Category: Crabby - Fandom, Hamlemist
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypyomin/pseuds/tinypyomin
Summary: Hyeongjun always ends up in a toxic relationship but that changes when he met a costumer named Wonjin
Relationships: Hamlem - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> \- First AO3, please lower expectations hehe
> 
> Ages :  
> Hyeongjun - 22  
> Wonjin - 23

_"Get out of my apartment now!"_

_"But babe, one more chance please"_

_"No! Get out! I dont wanna see your face ever again!"_ he pushes him outside and slams the door close

Hyeongjun just broke up with his boyfriend because he caught him making out with another man in the club and this isnt the first time either. The first time it happened, his ex reasoned it was a dare and Hyeongjun wanting to keep their relationship because he really liked the guy, ended forgiving him and moved on but it happened again. He locks himself in his room and cried, he just doesnt know why this always happens to him. He is a good man but he always ends up with a man who either takes advantage of him, doesnt treat him right or cheats on him.

Its like all he did out of all his relationships is _**Break and Burn and End**_

\---

[At the Diner]

 _"Hyeongjun! Hyeongjun!"_ he snaps back to reality

_"oh sorry Minhee, do you need anything?"_

_"No, but you've been washing that for 5 minutes"_

Hyeongjun looks down and realizes he's been scrubbing soap on the same plate when he paced out _"oh sorry, I was just...thinking"_

 _"Dont tell me you're still thinking about that cheating son of a bitch"_ he takes the plate out of his friend's hands _"He's the loser who didnt see your worth, he doesnt deserve you so forget about him okay?"_

_"hmm okay..."_

_"That's my best friend"_ he riffles Hyeongjun's hair _"How about we go food tripping at Myeongdong after our shift? Let's get that jerk out of your head, call?"_

_"okay call!"_

_"Hey can any of you take the rest of my shift tonight?"_ Taeyoung come up to them

 _"why?"_ Hyeongjun asks

_"I need to get home. Seongmin just texted me and he said the landlady is bugging him about the rent. I gotta help him umm he might ummm give in?"_

_"Just say you're worried about your boyfriend and go, I'll cover for you"_ Hyeongjun replies

 _"He's not my boyfriend but thanks, I owe you one"_ he leaves

 _"He denies he's not his boyfriend but come running whenever Seongmin calls him"_ Minhee chuckles

_"I know right"_

_"Hey, you're taking over Youngtae's shift?"_ Allen approaches them

_"Yeah"_

_"Here, take this to tables 9 and 11"_ he gives the tray

_"Got it, can you finish these plates for me hyung"_

_"Sure"_

_"Thanks"_

Hyeongjun carries the tray with 3 different kinds of dishes in it and walks towards table 9 first. He smiles as he gently places the plate on the table. He tells them to enjoy their meal and moves on to table 11. As he was taking the plate from the tray, the lady stood up in his direction and cause him to spill the food on her. The lady screams in frustration which caught everyone's attention.

_"You stupid waiter! Look at what you did to my dress!"_

_"Im sorry ma'am"_ He repeatedly bows in apology

_"Do you know how expensive this is?!"_

_"No ma'am..."_ he replied with his head still looking down

 _"What's going on here?"_ the manager came

 _"This stupid waiter spilled food in my dress! This is expensive and you ruined it! Pay for it now!"_ she pushed Hyeongjun

_"Ma'am please, no need to push our employee"_

_"Then make him pay for it! deduct it from his pay or something"_

_"Im really sorry, I-I'll pay of it"_

_"He doesnt need to pay for it"_ a grape haired man entered the scene

_"You have nothing to do with so stay out!"_

_"I cant stay out when you're clearly harassing him"_

_"I am not! He's the one who spilled food on me"_

_"No he didnt, you did_ the man nudged his head to the lady _"You know he was on your right and you still stood up in that direction. If you only went to your left then you're expensive dress wouldn't have been ruined. He was just doing his job, you were the one not thinking and not watch where you're going"_

 _"I...my dress, its his fault"_ the lady was speechless

 _"Is this true?"_ the manager asked

 _"Its true, I can confirm"_ A taller man with purple and blue hair joined him and soon the rest of the people were agreeing

_"Ma'am we have witnesses. It's clearly not our employee's fault"_

The lady didnt reply, she just groaned in frustration and started leaving but MInhee blocked her way and showed her the receipt of the food she ordered _"Ma'am you cant leave without paying"_

 _"Ugh! here"_ she gave the money 

_"Thanks ma'am, dont let the door hit you on your way out"_ Minhee takes the money

 _"By the way lady, dont act all rich cause first, this is a diner not a fancy restaurant and second, my friend has that dress and she bought it on Hongdae for ₩7500"_ The grape haired man spoke

 _"Wow you must be really cheap to think that's expensive"_ his taller friend added

The lady's eye widen and left in embarrassment, the manager of the restaurant thanked them before leaving the scene

the man who she was with followed her _"Im really sorry about my sister"_ he said

 _"That's your sister? I feel sorry for you"_ the grape haired man patted his back

 _"oh and here"_ he gave a tip to Hyeongjun _"Again, Im so sorry"_

Hyeongjun was going to reject it cause it wasnt necessary but the man left immediately.

 _"Are you okay?"_ The grape haired man turned to him

_"Im okay, thank you for helping me. How can I repay you?"_

_"No its fine..I didnt do that to get something from you"_

_"Please, I insist"_ he looked at him with his adorable round eyes that the other man just cannot resist

_"Well if you really want too, how about you treat me ice cream after your work then we call it even?"_

_"oh..I have somewhere to go with my friend after our shift. How about tomorrow afternoon?"_

_"that's fine, tomorrow it is"_ he took out his phone _"Can I have your number so we talk where we'll meet?"_

 _"Sure"_ he inputs his number 

_"what's your name?"_

_"Hyeongjun, Song Hyeongjun"_ he points at his name tag

 _"Nice to meet you, Im Ham Wonjin"_ he smiles

\---

The next day, Hyeongjun got ready to meet up with wonjin. He wore something simple, just a white sweater and some back pants. He looked at himself at the mirror one last time before he took his backpack and left his room. 

_"Minhee I'm heading out"_

_"Oh you're meeting that Wonjin guy right?"_ his roommate emerged from the kitchen

_"Yeah"_

_"You be careful okay? Dont give in to easily again"_

_"We're going for ice cream to thank him for saving me from that rude lady Minhee, we're not going on a date"_

_"Still, you dont know the guy well, Im just looking out for you. We're best friends"_

_"I know, I promise I'll be careful"_ I smiled at him 

_"Good"_

_"See you at work" he headed for the door"_

_"Take care"_

The convenience store near the diner where Hyeongjun work is where they decided to meet. Hyeongjun went there expecting to arrive first cause its always been like that, he's always the one waiting for the guy. When he got there, he was surprised that Wonjin was already waiting there, he was wearing a white shirt and black pants topped with a red coat. He smiling and waving at him. 

_"Im sorry, did you wait long?"_

_"No need to apologize, I meant to arrive early. I would want you waiting"_

_"oh..umm lets go? I know I great Ice cream shop"_

_"let's go then"_ Wonjin grabbed his backpack and they went to the shop

Hyeongjun paid for their ice cream, he got the chocolate and Wonjin got the cookies and cream. They sat at corner of the shop,he got shocked when Wonjin pulled the chair for him like a gentleman. No one has done that for him, ever. They talk and found out a lot about each. Hyeongjun found out that Wonjin is older than him but they are both fresh grads cause the younger graduated early, he also found out that he's a choreographer. They really enjoyed each other's company and its like they knew each other for a long time.

After finishing their ice creams and chatting a little more, they decided to the park near by. They say on a bench and watched the kids play. Hyeongjun admired how happy and fond Wonjin looks while watching the kids. A little girl run passed them and accidentally fell. This made them immediately stand up and go to them now crying little girl. 

_"hey are you okay?"_ Wonjin helped the girl up, she kept crying _"shhh dont cry"_

 _"Come here"_ Hyeongjun carried her and sat her to the bench then wipe her tears and dust off the dirt that's all over her

The older noticed the scrape on the girl's knees, he kneels to look at it better _"Aigoo, this must hurt a lot"_

The girl nodded

Wonjin took something from his bag, it was a bottle of antiseptic and a box of band-aids _"Now this is gonna sting a little but oppa's gonna need you to be brave so it wont hurt any more okay? Can you promise me you'll be brave?"_

Once again, the girl nodded

Wonjin smiled at her before opening the antiseptic and applying it to her scrape. The girl flinched and looks like she's about to cry again so Hyeongjun hugged her and she buried her face to his chest. Once the older finished, he took out a bad-aid and covered it.

 _"There its done"_ he stood up _"you're so brave and because of that, you deserve a price"_

He puts back the first aid and pulled out a lollipop from his bag

 _"_ _here"_ he gave the lollipop to girl and her face immediately brightens up

Hyeongjun just watched how sweet and caring Wonjin was to the girl.

 _"Are your parents near by?"_ the younger asks

_"yes"_

_"Come, let's take you to them"_ Wonjin carried her

They walked around the park to find the girl's guardian and she pointed at the lady sitting near the swings

 _"Eomma!"_ she called and the lady walked toward us then noticed the band-aid

 _"Areum what happened to you?"_ she took the girl from Wonjin's arms

 _"She fell over there ma'am"_ Hyeongjun replied

_"Eomma, these oppas healed me and gave me lollipop"_

_"Is that so? Thank you so much.."_

_"Hyeongjun"_

_"Wonjin and Its no problem ma'am"_ he smiled at her

 _"Thank you Wonjin oppa, Thank you Hyeongjun oppa, bye bye"_ the girl smiled brightly as she waves goodbye

 _"bye bye"_ Hyeongjun said as they waved back 

" _take care"_ Wonjin said before turning their back to walk away

_"Are you a boy scout or something? How are you that ready with those first aid?"_

he chuckled, _"you're funny, Im a dancer. Accidents can happen any moment so I always keep a first aid in my bag"_

They walked around and talked some more. Hyeongjun suddenly stops when they passed by someone selling adorable keychains.

_"waahh these are so cute"_

Wonjin smiles when he saw how Hyeongjun's face lit up, he looked so cute. He spots a cute puppy keychain

 _"look at this"_ he showed it to him

_"wahh this is so cute I love it!"_

_"We'll take this please"_ he took out his wallet

_"No its okay, you dont have too. I should be treating you since you're the one who saved me"_

_"You already treated me for that and that's enough. I wanna get this for you cause you look like it"_

_"what?"_

_"you look like a cute puppy"_

_"oh.."_ the younger blushes then cleats his throat _"umm you should have one too, how about this?" he showed a grape keychain_

_"that's really cute"_

_"its like your hair"_

_"oh yeah, let's get it too then"_

Wonjin spots something that made him chuckle

 _"what?"_ Hyeongjun asks

 _"Nothing"_ he picks up a puffball looking keychain _"I just remembered Jungmo hyung with this"_

_"Jungmo?"_

_"My bestfriend, the guy I was with last night and the others who encouraged the people to agree are our friends Serim hyung and WOobin hyun. Anyways, this is a marimong, he collects them, his bag is full of them"_

_"oh, I'll get that for him then and your friend too. I wanna thank them too"_

Wonjin pays for the 2 keychains and Hyeongjun pays for the marimong

They were enjoying each other's company so much, they didnt notice the time until Hyeongjun looked

_"Holy shit- its 20 minutes before my shift..I need to get to the diner"_

_"let's go then, I dont want you to be late"_

Wonjin accompanies him on his way to the diner which was a 10 minute walk from where they were. 

_"We're here"_

_"thank you for today, I had fun and thank you again for saving me last night hyung"_

_"that's the first time you called me hyung"_ he smiled

 _"oh.."_ he scratches the back of his head 

_"keep doing it, its cute when you call me hyung"_

_"u-umm I need to go, take care umm bye hyung"_ he runs inside to hide his blushing

Hyeongjun questions himself, why does the older make his heart flutter that way when they literally known each other for 2 days. Wonjin on the other hand, he cant forget about how adorable the younger was and how his smile can just replace the sun for lighting up the world. He was smiling all the was home where he was teased by Jungmo when he found out how everything went. Minhee on the other hand was happy that Hyeongjun found a new friend but still worried about how this will end.

\---

For the past , Wonjin and Hyeongjun have hung out more and more. Wonjin sometimes visits the younger at the diner, sometimes he waits for him to finish and takes him home cause he ends his shifts late. He did nothing but be good to the younger, he treats him like the most important person in the world, he made sure that he always smiles and when he's tired or sad, he was there to comfort him when Minhee is not there, he made him feel that he mattered. Even Minhee is seeing this, even though he's really protective of his best friend, he never saw any of HYeongjun's exes like this before or after they get in a relationship. He knows now that Wonjin is genuinely nice and he can see he cares a lot about Hyeongjun.

_"So, things are going good with you and Wonjin hyung"_ Minhee seat beside his best friend in their living room

_"It is" Hyeongjun replies_

_"so you like him"_

_"what?! I-"_

_"Come on, Im your bestfriend, you cant lie to me"_

Hyeongjun sighs _"I think i do"_

_"Then why dont you tell him he seems to like him too"_

_"Aren't you the one who's against him and told me to be careful"_

_"that was because I didnt know him well and now that I do, I approve him"_

_"how?"_

_"Base on how he is to you, I think he's a good guy Hyeongjun and I think you should tell him"_

_"but what if it ends up bad again? What I get taken advantage again? What if-"_

_"hey, I know you're scared but you cant let that stop you from finding love again. Getting scared is like letting those jerks win so dont be and I just know Wonjin hyung is different. Dont close your heart"_

\---

The next day, Minhee meets up with Wonjin at a cafe

_"Minhee, why did you call me here?"_

_"Hyung, its about Hyeongjun"_

_"Why? What wrong? Is he okay?"_

_"hold on with the question, he's fine well kinda"_   
_"What do you mean?"_

_"Do you like my bestfriend?"_

Wonjin smiles to himself _"yeah..I do"_

_"Good..now look, Hyeongjun has been into many toxic relationship because he's really too kind. He's scared to step into a new one because he thinks it mught end badly too. I need to know I can trust you that you will treat him right and never hurt him cause he'd had enough of that"_

_"Minhee, you can trust me. I could never do that to him. I really like him and I wanna make him the happiest person in the world"_

_"Then go, I give you my permission to date my best friend"_

_"What?"_

_"Just go confess, you'll see"_

_"okay..I will"_ Wonjin stands up to leave

_"good, if it goes well we can double date with my boyfriend"_   
_"You have a boyfirend?"_

_"Of course Ihave, he's name is Hwang Yunseong"_   
_"wait- Hwang Yunseong? As in my senior Hwang Yunseong"_

_"That's the guy"_

_"Wow that's really cool"_

_"Dont you have a person to confess on?"_

_"oh right..gotta go"_

_"oh and hyung"_

_"hm?"_

_"Hurt him and you're dead meat"_

\---

Wonjin asked Hyeongjun to meet up at the park they went to when they first hug out and the younger fortunately agreed. Wonjin waited at the same benth andfew moments later, the younger arrives.

_"Hey"_ Wonjin smiles at him

_"Hi hyung"_

_"I need to tell you something"_ Wonjin took a deep breathe and looked at the other in the eye _"I really like you Hyeongjun"_

It took a few moments for the younger to speak but soon he replied _"I like you too hyung"_

_"then will you be my boyfriend?"_

_"I would love too"_

He knew this was different,

On that night, he watched it _**Begin Again**_


End file.
